Trapped
by crazybasmentteckfreak
Summary: mac and goo get trapped together and no one knows theyre gone randr gooXmac almost forgot absolutly NO FLAMERS! I'm BACK! chapter 5 the last chapter coming december, 31, 2007 to january 1 2008 happy holidays!
1. the set up

if i own fosters id make this an episode so you could watch it and write fics about it but this is'nt an episode so dont write about it!...CUE SCENE!

one rainy day mac was walking down to fosters witch was due for repairs and he met goo along the way

"hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mac!" yelled goo

"hey goo, so did frankie tell you that fosters is being renivated for the new year? Oh by the way happy new year."

"pffa,wellofcourseshetoldmeImlikeoneofthepepoleshe'dtellfirstimeannotfirstshetoldyoufirstormaybebloo, heydidyouevernoticethatifyoumixedblooandwiltyoudgeteduardo?

by this time they were at fosters and it looked normal but with bits of new wood and machines around it and all of the friends were out on the lawn or under large umbrellas or tents.so they walked over to where Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Jakie Kan ,Frankie, Mr.Harriman,and madame Foster were.It had some of those slender disaster beds people use in floods or tornados and a couple metal chairs.

"hi guys you want some chairs?"asked wilt

"yes please , so madame foster when do you think construction will be done?"asked mac

"oh im not sure dearie, its so old i doubt it will be done in time for the next new year"

"ughhhh, well it better be soon i'm tired of sleeping on these old beds." groaned bloo

"so now that you guys are here how about some tag to lighten the mood"asked wilt

"CO! CO! COCO!"yelled coco

"sure Coco you can be it"said wilt

"oo boy this,s gunna be fast"said Jakie

"oh but it mucho _mucho_ raining out there what if someone slip and get hurt?"asked Eduardo

"well yous know you do'nt have to play if you dont want to ed"said Goo

"I'll stay to"said frankie

"as will I"said mr.Harriman

"same here" said Jackie

"I'll go"said madame Foster

"so WHAT are we waiting for"!? asked bloo

"yah lets go" said Eduardo

"i thought you said you werent coming"said Goo

"se, but now that almost everybody else is going i want to go"

"LETS GO ALREADY!"yelled bloo

so they ran out to the mansion yard.

RandR

chapter 2 soon

RandR and my imaginary friend named gruptiku will send you one free cookie

note:some pepole wont resive cookie.


	2. getting trapped

me no own FHFIF

hey now it goes on

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so coco tagged goo and she started to chase mac and they ran nearer to the house and crossed some yellow tape

"uh goo i think we should turn around"cautioned mac

"not till i get you!"yelled goo

then mac noticed they were heading straight for a hole where the cellar usally was!

"goo wait"warned mac

but it was to late they slipt in and passed out

MAC P-O-V WHATEVER THAT MEANS

"ugh where am i?"

"goo's still out ,wait the hole,wheres the hole?"

GOO AND MAC P-O-V

"hey mac where are we?asked Goo"

"under the house, looks like they fixed the hole"Mac awnsered

"im sorry mac this really is my fault"Goo apoligized

"what?"he asked

"i would'nt listen and now we might not ever get out"Goo whispered

"we do'nt know that."he said starting to stand

he pushed the wood where the hole was but it was'nt coming out but he knew in his heart she was wrong they would get out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RandR

this is getting juciy if i do say so myself!


	3. wilt's resc nevermind

chapter 3

no flamers randr

THIS PART IS TOLD BACK IN THE TENTS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so the rest of the group had gotten back to the tents

"hey guys wheres Mac and Goo?"asked Frankie

then bloo looked back and they were'nt there

"Cococo cococo?"guessed Coco

Translation: "Maybe they went home?"guessed Coco

"they could'nt have left already its only 4:20"said Mr.Harriman obseving his stopwatch

"oh no! If they're missing we need to find them"said Madame Foster shocked

so they were back over to the spot where they were playing bloo started to look under rocks --

"bloo! there 4 and 6 feet tall how could fit under there?asked Frankie

"you're right!"said Bloo

then bloo walked over to a really big rock and tried to push it over

""is bassically what Frankie thought

meanwhile in a different part of the houses yard

"I told you this was bad idea"nagged Eduardo to wilt

"yeah I know but we have got to keep looking "said wilt

then wilt and Eduardo stubled in to the area near where Mac and Goo slipped

"hey Ed ,i think we could cover more ground if we split up, you look around the front of the hous and i'll look around the back"said wilt.

"we'll okay but we must both be mutcho carefull!"

"sure"said wilt

then after Ed left, Wilt heard a wierd muffiling noise he bent down and heard it coming from a wall and he heard:I.. r..Mac..th...tt...

"Guys?"asked wilt

"WILT"?!yelled Goo

"do'nt worry i'll get help!"said Wilt

he started to run, but tripped and his head landed on some spare wood, he was out cold

Mac looked through a small almost microscopic hole and saw the only pers...er imaginary friend that knew where they were was K.O.ed things looked bleak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bumbumBUM!

RandR NOW!


	4. note

Dear readers, as you know my story TRAPPED takes place in december, just before new years

eve, but in December 2006 my Computer crashed so to keep the story straight, i will not continue

my story until December 2007. have a good year and look out for my other stories, Fan fiction 4 ever-C.B.T.F 


	5. first signs

ALRIGHT PEOPLE, i know I said i would'nt write until december or november but thanks to the kindness of ImMoRtAl-FoOl

i have decided to give you a quick peek and write the next chapter earlier, thank you imMoRtAl-Fool I finnaly have a FAN!

by the way wat website is da fanart on? and how do i look it up? CUE SCENE!

---------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE TENTS

bloo, frankie, ed, madame foster, and Coco were heading back looking disapointed

"whatever is going on dearies?" asked Madame foster taking Frankie's Jacket

"it's Wilt, Goo, and Mac, we have no idea where they are"said Frankie

"oh relax dearie" said Madame Foster gently "this house has taken care of them both for quite some time now, I'm sure they're fine"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNDER THE HOUSE

They were both awake now but Mac thought Goo might have still been delirious

"come on Mac you know that this would'nt be happening if I was'nt here" she said

"Goo, Please stop saying that, if you were'nt here than my life, all of our lives would be alot more dull" said Mac

"I don't know Mac, I just think that I screw up alot"said Goo

"Goo, there is no way that you screw up any more than the rest of us"said MAc "I mean sure your a little crazy, but in a funny way, and your really smart at alot of things most people would'nt have the first idea about, and you will always be my friend."

She was happy, yet at the same time dissapointed, she had wanted to be much much more thatn friends but she

thought that that was crazy, she knew that they would never be more

but at the same time Mac was thinking the same thing, this one thought that they both had their heads was, love.

after a long time Goo said "Mac, what do you think everyone is doing up there? Besides Wilt I mean"

"I'm sure there looking for us as we speak" Mac reasurred her

she sighed"I su-sure hope so"

Mac noticed that stutter

"are you okay Goo?" asked Mac

"J-Just al-l-little c-c-c-cold is all-l-l"she said

"are you sure"asked Mac "becuase your sweating"

"oh, yeah well, um, to tell you the truth Mac, I, I'm afraid of the dark."Goo said

"Goo, it's ok I'm right here"says Mac

"thank you" she said

at that moment they thought the exact same thing "and I will always be there for you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE TENTS

it is curious really, at this moment I will leave you with this final note, at that very moment, in that moment of light in the

middle of the dark, that moment of pure love, madame foster smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu anywho R&R and SEE YOU IN DECEMBER


End file.
